Bando Mei
Mei Bando '(坂東 メイ, ''Bandō Mei) is the sister of Bando Motomi, a member of the Kiryuu Clan. Unlike Motomi who is currently paying off his uncle's debts to the Kiryuu, Mei chose to pay for her father's debts, starting off as a thief then ending up in the field of prostitution. Character Outline Appearance A very beautiful girl, Mei has long raven hair accompanied by a violet eye color. When training under Motomi, Mei wears a karategi but being a seamstress, she is known to wearing more extravagant clothing created by herself. Personality As well as being beautiful, Mei happens to be a clever girl. In battle situations, she is no stranger to using completely everything and anything to her advantage; any single items laying around could be picked up and used as a weapon against an opponent. Much to the chagrin of her older brother, Mei happens to be a sexaholic as well as a flirt — lately, she has been eyeing females a lot more than usual... Known Abilities Other than using anything at random against an opponent, Mei is also trained in various martial arts under her brother's tutelage. Motomi actually even hands her his old hachiwara, and she has been noted to be using the weapon more often. Her style is reminiscent of her brother's fighting, albeit she is a tad sloppy within a few key standards. Also in the same vein as her brother, Mei is known to not be able to use any sort of elemental forces, but is more proficient in the control of raw ki. Subconciously she had been using this raw energy to eleminate threats to her body such as diseases —- mainly STDs. This was why she lasted much longer in the brothels than her other prostitute companions, who all seemed to suffer horrible side affects after wards. She harvests the raw sexual energy she receives into ki, fueling her nymphomania even moreso. Plot Overview History There is little to no relationship to the Kiryuu Clan with Mei directly, but her older brother Motomi is currently paying off debts their uncle owes to the Kiryuu. Meanwhile, Mei herself was busy working off their father's debts, first starting off as a thief when Motomi was taken away by their uncle. Being only six years old at the time, Mei couldn't help acquire money through any honest means. It wasn`t until she was fourteen and hit puberty did her father get the idea to send her to a brothel, realizing that her developing breasts would be worth more than the change she managed to steal after a whole day. Working in the brothel wasn't bad at all. Mei soon got used to the work after a few nights and ended up enjoying it. Not forgetting about the reason she was working there, however, she came back home frequently to drop off the money she earned, which was plenty enough. It was even enough to help her parents go on the steady road to recovery from their habits ( her father was a chronic gambler and her mother couldn't live a day without a dangerous amount of alcohol ). During this time she ocassionally saw Motomi and was pleased to see his approval with their improving conditions. Even if she was a whore, Mei was living a happy lifestyle that she even dared to call comfortable, despite how demanding the nights were. One day, Nakamura Daisuke, a family friend who was frustrated about his life at the time, went to the brothel she was working at to relieve some stress for the night. He ran into Mei and was at first surprised by her appearance as a prostitute but quickly got over his initial shock and became a regular client for her. Mei didn`t mind, seeing little harm in him visiting, but soon noticed his small, obsessive tendencies like keeping some part of her clothing each night. Nakamura began to jokingly call her his slave, but Mei could hear the threatening undertones in his voice. Nakamura himself went out and bragged about his catch to various people, and those various people in turn gossipped and joked about the subject. It was a topic that was joked about, mainly, due to Nakamura's light-hearted nature. Nakamura seeing Mei every night was just one huge joke itself. ...Until Motomi heard about it. About a few days after she turned twenty, Motomi stormed into the brothel and walked in on them having sex. Enraged, he dragged out Daisuke to have a talk with him which resulted into murder in the street right outside of the brothel. Motomi came back inside, dragged the distraught Mei by her hair home and proceeded to beat her as well, forbidding her to ever go back to working as a prostitute. This caused tension between the two siblings for a few months before Mei decided to forgive her brother. Once their relationship was eased Motomi taught her how to fight so that she could, in the words of Motomi, "protect herself from other creeps." Mei later and currently works as a seamstress to keep the family going along now, but the profession doesn`t have the flair her prostitution job had, which causes her to fall into her flirty and seductive habits. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry '''Current Weapons: Martial Arts, Hachiwara, Seduction. Past Weaponry: N/A. Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan Bando Motomi: Mei's older brother. Although their relationship was rocky after the slaying of Nakamura Daisuke, they rebuilt their sibling bond later on. He constantly looks out for Mei, and even taught her some of the fighting styles he came to learn over the years. Motomi is also over protective over his sister, no one dared touch Mei if they valued their life. Ishida Clan N/A. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *Mei happens to be the first and currently only character whom has been in the field of prostitution. *Mei happens to be the first bisexual character in REGALIA. *Mei is very similar to the Kiryuu Princess, Kiryuu Megumi. They both are very beautiful, they both tend to flirt and seduce people, and they both are overprotected — with Mei being watched over by her brother Motomi and Megumi being watched over by her father Kiryuu Musashi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Independants Category:Humans